When Kakashi Met Tobi
by Wednesday1990
Summary: A story about if Kakashi had met Tobi in other circumstances and some wild speculation on my own part. Tobito theory. Spoilers for the manga. This is a re-posting, so if this story seems familiar...No pairings.
1. And So It Begins

**_Hello all, for some of you who may have noticed, this story has all ready been published on this website; however, i accidently deleted it a while ago, so here I am reposting it! I hope you can all re-enjoy it and for those of you who haven't read it before, please excuse the lack of accuracy with canon. I wrote and finished it a year or so ago. Anyway, that's it!_**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto because if I did things would be A LOT different. Plus I'm not Japanese and I don't draw that good. **_

_

* * *

_Kakashi was speeding towards his destination. The Akatsuki were becoming active again and Tsunade didn't want to take any chances. So when a report came in that a member of the Akatsuki had been seen on the border of Earth and Lightening they immediately sent Kakashi, whose team had been dealing with Akatsuki the most, to confirm the sighting and if given the chance eliminate the target. So now Kakashi was traveling through fields and forests to check on this disturbance as quickly as possible (so that he could get back to his beloved Icha Icha Tactics ).

When he within 10 kilometers of the reported area, Kakashi stopped at a nearby town and sent a message back to Konoha to tell the Hokage where he was so that she could be prepared if anything happened. If he recalled correctly, a second team should have been sent right after him so that he could have back up in case it was needed. Kakashi sighed as he sent to letter by falcon-mail and prepped himself for the search.

When Kakashi left the town he felt the weirdest chakra signal. Oddly enough it felt...familiar. Kakashi had stopped running and surveyed the surrounding area. Why did it feel familiar? Was there any Konoha ninja around? No, that couldn't be it. There wouldn't be any Konoha ninja sent to an area where any Akatsuki were rumored to be and especially after the Copy Ninja himself had been sent to deal with the problem. So then what was it?

Kakashi felt the chakra signiture come closer to his right and he began to sprint in that direction.

_'What the hell is this?_' thought Kakashi.

When he came upon a clearing he stopped, knowing this was where the chakra was strongest. Kakashi flipped up the left side of his headband and scanned the area with his Sharingan. He stopped when he saw a flash of red.

"It's no use. I know you're there. Come out or I'll just come and get you myself."

The person who came out of the surrounding vegetation was defintely an Akatsuki judging by the black cloak with red clouds printed on it. Otherwise he...really wasn't so Akatsuki-ish. With the orange mask and goofy way of walking he looked like Naruto dressing up for Halloween. Kakashi sweatdropped when he saw the other ninja trip over a stick.

"Ah! Tobi didn't see that. Ahem...gomen shinobi-san. Did you want anything?"

"..."

At this, Kakashi really didn't know what the hell to do. _Seems like they're letting just anyone into evil organizations these days_. Kakashi rubbed at the back of his head.

"Ummm...you're part of the akatsuki...right?" At this 'Tobi' seemed to get excited.

"Yes! Tobi is part of the Akatsuki! It took Tobi a while, but I finally got in! Actually I kinda lost my partner, Deidara-sempai. He's kinda short, girly lookin', and has blonde hair. Oh! He has mouths on his hands too, if you got close enough to him. Have you seen him?"

Kakashi sweatdropped again. _'This guy _can't_ be serious. I don't even like Deidara, but I sure as hell feel sorry for the guy_.'

Kakashi scratched the back of his neck again.

"Ano...yeah. I saw him back in town. Do you want me to escort you?"

Tobi started to look _really_ excited now. Kakashi unconsciously backed away from him.

"Really!! Oh my god, thank-you! This is great! Come on shinobi-san!"

Tobi grabbed the confused Kakashi's hand and started to sprint in the direction that Kakashi had come from.

_'Why does this guy seem so familiar. He almost reminds me of...Obito_.'

* * *

**_And there you go. All shiny, new, and revised just for you. If you wanna drop a review, you can, but it's not necessary or anything, so don't feel guilty if you don't want to (not that I think that you will, you bastards). _**

**_Anyways, I feel obligated to advertise for my other stories, although I haven't updated them in forever and one is even in haitus. I'm sorry! I even have the audacity to post a new story that's about Star Trek 2009. I know, I know. I feel like shit for doing that, but hopefully writing and posting a new story will help motivate me to continue my old ones, right? Right. _**


	2. Dream World

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto because if I did things would be A LOT different. Plus I'm not Japanese and I don't draw that good.**_

* * *

Kakashi looked at his traveling companion that just so happened to be the Akatsuki that he had been looking for. The guy was nothing like the other Akatsuki members that he had met and wondered what a guy like him was even doing being a ninja let alone being a part of an evil organization. Not only that but 'Tobi' even failed to see through his blatant lie about knowing where his partner, Deidara, was and that he would be taking him to him. Kakashi sighed as he thought about the predicament that he was in.

"Ano sa....How far is this villiage?" said Tobi.

"Not too far. It won't be much longer now," replied Kakashi.

_'Maybe the best thing to do right now would be to find Deidara. He's defintely more powerful and dangerous than this guy, so he would be more of a threat. Then again...he could be faking me..._' This thought was cut short as Tobi tripped over another root and fell flat on his face. Kakashi sweatdropped.

_'Well, if he is faking he has got to be one brave ninja to be sacrificing his pride like that,_' thought Kakashi wryly.

They traveled for a while longer and Kakashi decided now was the time to spring the news on him that he really didn't know where his partner was and that he was going to use 'Tobi' as bait. Kakashi was pretty close to the town that he had sent his message from, so he was sure that if anything happened reinforcements wouldn't be too far behind. Deciding to act on his plan at that moment, Kakashi stopped.

Tobi turned when he heard that his temporary companion who had suddenly stopped running. Tobi quirked his head in question.

"What is it shinobi-san? Are we there yet?" said Tobi.

"Well, kinda."

"Kinda?"

"Yeah....OMG! Look over there!"  
Tobi looked in the direction that Kakashi had pointed in and was dissappointed when he didn't see anything.

"Shinobi-san?"

With this opening Kakashi decided to take the initiative and knocked Tobi in the back of the head and he dropped to the ground face first. Kakashi rubbed the back of his head and looked down at his new captive.

_'I dunno why, but I feel kinda bad doing this,'_ he thought before picking the akatsuki member up and carried him towards the villiage.

**(Tobi-dream world)**

_Who was that? Silver-hair and a mask? Why did he feel annoyed? And then there was the two other people. How did he know those people?_

_He felt adrenaline coursing through him in the memory. Were they going into battle? Why did he suddenly feel...fear? Fear for someone else?_

_"Rin...What about Rin!?" Was that his voice? He sounded so young..._

_"As a shinobi...sometimes it's essential to sacrifice your companions for the accomplishment of the mission. That's a 'law'" Who was that speaking? He sure did sound like a bastard._

_"Fine...from the beginning you and I were like oil and water." Who was he talking about?_

_"Of course those in the ninja world who break the rules and regulations are called trash, but...those who don't care for their companions are even worse than trash." Had he really said that?_

_More adrenaline and more fear, an attack and then..._

_"This is a momento of my father." The bastard? _

_He felt grateful and then...panic?_

_"Die!" Why did he feel a rush of power? It was like he was remembering something from a long lost life. Why did he feel like he could...what? What could he do? It was something important._

_They were running now and...the bastard! He was going to...! Pain was flooding the memory. His right side..._

_"I'm already...going to die,...but...I can become your eye...and from now on I will see the future." His eye? What does that have to do with anything. Alright, he didn't have a left eye, but then..._

_The memory was starting to fade and all he could think of was the girl Rin and the boy...Kakashi._

* * *

_**And there you go. More shiny, new, and revised postings. Seriously, from what I read of my previous chapters, it sounds like English is my second language (which it isn't, in case you were wondering or something). **_

_**For those doubtful few who are raising their eyebrows at the Tobito theory, why would Madara act like that in the beginning? He didn't have to act like a complete dufus, but he did so anyway. Plus that body doesn't look like its 100 bajillion years old. I say that he possessed Obito! It makes sense, I say! My vindication is nigh!**_


	3. Fighting

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto because if I did things would be A LOT different. Plus I'm not Japanese and I don't draw that good**_

_**Alright you lucky bastards, here's the next chapter of the story.**_

* * *

Deidara was mad. Scratch that. Deidara was freakin' _pissed_.

_'Where the hell did that idiot go?' _thought Deidara as he was darted through the trees. He had told Tobi to wait for him outside the town near where they were going to pick up that water demon and when Deidara had come back the little shit hadn't been there.

_'I'm gonna kill him' _Deidara thought irately when he still couldn't find any sign of his newest partner. 'Is _this what it felt like to be Sasori no danna?'_ Deidara thought as he picked up the pace.

After a few hours of scouring the surrounding area for any sign of the little annoying bastard, Deidara managed to pick up on some of his chakra signature.

_'He had better not have done something stupid. Like get captured_,' thought Deidara as he changed directions.

**(With Tobi and Kakashi)**

Tobi felt a sluggish when he woke up, but shook it away as he became aware of his surroundings. Where was he? What happened....? Wait, that man. Who was that man? He was familiar.

'_Kakashi,'_ thought Tobi as he remembered that weird dream. _'But he looked younger then. Did I know him when I was younger? I don't really remember my childhood...'_

Tobi tried to move and found that he had been tied up. After some time had been wasted struggling he gave up and tried to search for his captor's chakra signature. He stopped when he heard rustling above him and looked up. Sitting on a branch while reading a bright orange book was the strangely familiar man that had captured him and had prabably lied to him. Tobi decided to get his attention.

"Ano...shinobi-san?" said Tobi cautiously. He sweatdropped when the only response he recieved was a giggle from the oblivious jounin.

"Shinobi-san," said Tobi a little louder. Kakashi flipped to the next page while still giving the novel his full attention.

"Kakashi!" Tobi shouted at the eccentric ninja. At the sound of his name Kakashi jumped a little on his branch and closed his book as he looked down at his prisoner.

_'How did he know my name?'_ thought Kakashi.

"Yes, Tobi-san," asked Kakashi politely.

"Ano...am I captured?" asked Tobi with the same amount of politeness. Kakashi sweatdropped at the statement.

"Um....yeah," said Kakashi.

"Oh...does this mean that you lied about knowing where Deidara-senpai is?" asked Tobi.

"Well, yes, I did lie about that," said Kakashi wondering why he was feeling a little guilty about lying to the Akatsuki member.

"Oh," said Tobi while looking rather sad as he looked at the ground dejectedly. Kakashi felt some more pressure from the guilt that was building up.

_'Why am I feeling guilty? He's a member of the Akatsuki, the same organization that killed Gaara-kun, and plans to kill Naruto...although we did bring Gaara back to life...'_

"Well, I mean...you _are_ part of the Akatsuki...and...ummm...,"said Kakashi in the attempt of a poor explaination of his actions. Tobi looked puzzled.

"Because I'm in the Akatsuki people have to lie to me? OMG, does that mean that Kisame-senpai really didn't like my drawing of the goldfish!?" Tobi said, slightly freaked out.

"What? No! It's not just because you're in the Akatsuki! I mean, maybe a little, but...we're shinobi, damnit! Lying is part of the job! The whole 'decieve your enemies' thing, you know?" said Kakashi hurriedly while he tried to reason with the odd Akatsuki member. Tobi calmed down slightly as he looked at the jounin.

"I knew that," said Tobi, slightly miffed that Kakashi suggested that he didn't know how to be a shinobi. Kakashi sweatdropped at this and he hung his head in disbelief.

"But I don't know why you have to be such a bastard about it," said Tobi calmly (although he was sniggering silently behind the mask). Kakashi's head flew back up so fast he was sure that he felt his spinal cord disconnect from his brain.

"I'm not being a bastard!" claimed Kakashi while pointing accusingly at the shaking Akatsuki member.

"Ha! Kakashi-teme doesn't like being called what he is!" said Tobi, this time not even bothering to silence his laughing. The top part of Kakashi's cheeks had a dusting of red over them as he stumbled over his next words.

"Yeah...well...at least I'm not an idiot!" said Kakashi childishly while crossing his arms and glaring at Tobi with his half-lidded glare. Tobi stopped laughing at this comment and turned his head to glare at Kakashi (although it wasn't as effective with the full face mask).

When Deidara walked into the clearing he was unnoticed by the two arguing shinobi. Deidara looked suprised that a Konoha shinobi was there, but then a familiar twitch started to develop in his left eyebrow when he realized that the two were fighting _verbally (_with rather pathetic and childish insults) and not physically as they should have been. Deidara slapped his head with his hand and wondered what he did in a past life to deserve this kind of punishment.

* * *

_**Another chapter revised. I hope that you liked this chapter, it never fails to tickle me. Always nice to know that my sense of humor changes very little over the years and that my writing skills improve. Not a bad way to go, really...**_

**_Anyway, reviewing is nice, but if you want to save it for the end, I understand._**


	4. And So It Ends

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto because if I did things would be A LOT different. Plus I'm not Japanese and I don't draw that good**_

**_Yay! Another chapter, and the final one at that. If you hadn't noticed, I deleted a lot of the quotes that I usually put at the beginning of my chapters, but this one was oddly fitting. It came from a pretty awesomely hilarious yugioh/harry potter crossover, y'know, if you're into that kind of stuff. _**

* * *

_"you may not have noticed but we don't __do__ a tremendous amount of rescuing in my line of work, we're usually the ones that people need saving __from._

_Comes with the whole, 'I'm-an-evil-dictator's-minion' package"_

Kakashi couldn't believe that he was fighting with this man, no, this A_katsuki_ member like he was back in the academy. Any insult that he knew was flung at the odd shinobi and it was being sent back to him with equal fervor. _It's almost like fighting with Obito again_, thought Kakashi musingly as the argument picked up a bit and went on to mother insults. After his mother had been insulted 34 times and had been accused of doing a multitude of things with various animals, Tobi suddenly stopped and began to break down with laughter. Kakashi stopped as well, although he was slightly startled at the sudden change in pace.

"What?" asked Kakashi wryly. Tobi continued to laugh and had actually started to choke on his own saliva until he cleared his throat and began laughing again. Kakashi's eyebrow began to twitch.

"I said, what!?" yelled Kakashi, preparing to throw a kunai or two at the tied up man. Tobi did his best to stop laughing although he was hiccuping and giggling every couple of seconds uncontrollably.

"Hehehe...sorry Kakashi-san...-hiccup-...it's just that-hehe- I haven't fought with anyone like this-hehehe-in such a long time that I forgot how much fun it was!" said Tobi cheerfully. Kakashi sweatdropped at the answer he had been given and put the kunai back into the pouch strapped to his thigh.

"Whatever," Kakashi muttered as he picked up his book.

"Yeah, you're even more fun to fight with than Deidara-senpai!" exclaimed Tobi.

"Well, isn't that nice, you idiot?" said a rather cross voice that startled both Kakashi and Tobi, although for different reasons.

"Deidara-senpai!" yelled Tobi cheerfully as he struggled against his bonds. Deidara rolled his eyes at his partner ad locked eyes with the copy ninja. Kakashi had quietly put his book away again and took out some kunai while he crouched in anticipation for an attack. Deidara smirked as he stuck one of hands into the bags of clay at his sides.

"Deidara-san," said Kakashi with mocking politeness.

"Asshole," answered Deidara with mocking sweetness.

"What's with the aggression, Deidara-san? It's nice to see you again, well, in one peice. How did finding your arm go?", said Kakashi with reciprocated sweetness of the Splenda kind. Deidara gritted his teeth as he waited for his hands to digest the clay so that he could blow the fucker up.

"Ano..Deidara-senpai?" Tobi asked his partner timidly. Deidara twitched slightly as he switched his attention back to his partner.

"What?" came Deidara's terse reply.

"Ano...can you...help me up?" Tobi said shyly as he struggled a bit more with his confinements to accentuate his point. Deidara twitched a bit more and gave Tobi an incredulous look.

"I'm a little busy at the moment! Can't you wait?" Deidara snapped at him. Tobi wriggled around a little more.

"But-but, I'm uncomfy!" Tobi whined.

"Well, deal with it!" Deidara said in an exasperated manner. _Only a little longer_, Deidara thought as he felt the mouths on his hands go through the final stage of digestion. Suddenly the ropes that had been restricting Tobi fell to the ground and he stood up. Both Kakashi and Deidara looked at him in shock at the spontaneous change in Tobi's attitude.

"_**Deidara**_", said Tobi although his voice was entirely different than it had been previously. Deidara's eys widened slightly.

"_**Stop with this nonsense and let's return to base**_,"said Tobi. At the command and the new confidence that was present in his partner's voice he knew that instead of dealing with the everyday retard, this was _the_ most powerful person in their organization. Deidara nodded, removed the digested clay from his hand and instead of molding it he put it away for future use.

Kakashi watched all of this from his position in the tree while never moving from his ready-to-attack position. Tobi gave one last look at the copy ninja and Kakashi had the distinct feeling that this new persona was smirking at him from under the swirling orange mask. With movements that were hundreds of times more graceful and controlled than his previous ones, Tobi lightly began to move through the trees towards the nearest town while fully expecting his partner to simply follow him. Deidara gritted his teeth slightly and did as he did what was expected of him although not without one last glare at the gray-haired ninja.

Kakashi glared back, but he didn't follow. For some reason...he didn't want to know why that one Akatsuki member seemed so familiar or why he had a split personality. He just...didn't want to know. He had a feeling that trying to find out would bring up some painful memories and even after all these years, he wasn't ready for that. _Well, this mission was a total waste of time_, thought Kakashi. Not being able to think of anything else to do since he didn't want to start his journey back home just yet, Kakashi took out his book and flipped to the page that he had marked. So, now that Akira had declared his undying love for Junko he...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**(Back in Konoha)**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"So you're telling me that you arrived there, captured one of them, the other one showed up, you got into a fight, the other one escaped, then they both left, and you hadn't been able to pick up their scent because it started to rain?" said Tsunade dryly as she looked at the smiling copy nin in front of her. Kakashi simply nodded and said, "Yup!"

Tsunade sighed and took a long drink out of her sake bottle.

"Great, now what am I supposed to tell those damn elders," she mumbled to herself as she waved Kakashi off.

"AND USE THE DAMN DOOR FOR ONCE!" was what Kakashi heard as he made his way out of her office in his usual awesome copy ninja style (aka through the window).

_Hmmm now that I'm back I can reread Make-out Violence that I've reread Make-out Tactics_, thought Kakashi as he made his way home.

After all, what better way to forget the past than with porn?

* * *

_**And so it ends. It's been a lovely time, my dear readers. I've had fun, hopefully you've had fun, and it's all been one large barrel of laughs. Now I can't wait for the next update from Kishimoto. I know that bastard is going to end the series soon, but all these fucking cliffhangers are getting on my nerves. And fuck you, Sasuke! Just, fuck you! (If you know what I mean) **_

_**But remember that last line of wisdom kiddies! Drown your sorrows in porn!**_

**_-Much love from Wednesday1990._**


End file.
